fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Adoptowana/Rozdział 9
500px|center|link=Adoptowana Christine i Nazz wywijają kolejny numer. Sophie i Sophie otwarcie wypowiadają im wojnę. Tymczasem myśli Izabeli wciąż zaprząta Stephanie. Garcia-Shapiro chce z nią porozmawiać. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Emily Thompson (postać Risy Serduchki) *Amy Milton *Fineasz Flynn *Jasmine MacMandy *Nazz Jefferson *Christina Black *Sophie Adventure *Sophie Willis *Paulin Heller *Stephanie Winner *Celine Shackelford *Ariana Shackelford *Ferb Fletcher (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Izabela wraz z Emily szła szkolnym korytarzem. - Coś się stało, Izabelo? - spytała Thompson. - Jesteś dzisiaj jakaś nieobecna. - Nic się nie stało, ja tylko... - Iza zamilkła na chwilę, obserwując przechodzącą właśnie korytarzem Stephanie. - Wciąż się przejmujesz tym co powiedziała ci na tych pseudo "eliminacjach" do cheerleaderek? - spytała Emily, widząc na kogo patrzy Izabela. - Zapomnij, to świnia. Garcia-Shapiro uśmiechnęła się do swojej przyjaciółki. Ale tak się składa, że myślała zupełnie o czymś innym. Jasmine obserwowała z ukrycia Amy i Fineasza. Uśmiechała się szeroko. Granie tej dwójce na nerwach było dla niej niezłą zabawą. Dziewczyna nie była zakochana w Fineaszu, nie żywiła też żadnej urazy względem jego i Amy. MacMandy po prostu lubiła przygody, nawet te najgłupsze, lubiła urozmaicać sobie życie. Kiedy zobaczyła, że Fineasz i Amy zaczęli się całować, szybko do nich podbiegła i niemalże wpadła pomiędzy nich. Objęła parkę ramionami i powiedziała: - Czemu nie zaprosiliście mnie do zabawy? - A! - krzyknęła krótko Amy. Fineasz tylko spojrzał na Jasmine przerażony. - Oh, Jasmine. - wyszeptała blondynka. - Słyszysz? Chyba mnie i Fineasza woła Ferb. Musimy lecieć. Papatki. - powiedziała panna Milton, złapała Fineasza za rękę i szybkim krokiem ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza. - Nikogo nie słyszałam! - krzyknęła za nimi Jasmine. Wtedy Amy i Fineasz ruszyli biegiem. MacMandy tylko się donośnie roześmiała. Jednak jej radość nie potrwała długo bo dosłownie nad jej głową przeleciał gołąb. Jeden, drugi, trzeci. Uczniowie szybko przykucali na korytarzach, starając się osłonić przed ptakami. - Pomocy, mam alergię na gołębie!!! - krzyczał Thomas Ross. - Nie, nie masz. - powiedział jego brat, Mark. Nazz szła z wysoko podniesioną głową, obserwując niecodzienne zjawisko. Gołębie na szkolnym korytarzu. Tego jeszcze nie było. Christina uśmiechała się do niej szeroko. - Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, skąd wzięłaś tyle gołębi? - spytała różowowłosa. - Mówiłam, że od wujka. - odparła Nazz. - On ma hodowlę gołębi? - Coś w tym stylu. - powiedziała niebieskowłosa, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc wściekłą Paulin, której gołąb narobił na całkiem nową bluzkę. Nagle gołębie zaczęły lecieć w określonym kierunku. Nazz i Christina spojrzały zdziwione na ptaki, po czym pobiegły za nimi. Wybiegły na parking szkolny. Ich rowery były posypane jakimś ziarnem, a gołębie wyjadały je w najlepsze. Nazz szybko pobiegła w ich stronę i je odgoniła. Ptaki rozleciały się na cztery strony świata, a rowery były brudne od ptasich odchodów. - Zabiję tego, kto nam to zrobił. - powiedziała do Christiny. - Tak? Niby dlaczego? - usłyszały jakiś głos. To była znajoma blondynka. Sophie Adventure. - Nie podobał wam się nasz mały dowcip? - dodała Sophie Willis. - Przez was nasze rowery są całe w tym czymś na "g"! - krzyknęła Christine. - A póki gołębie srały na uczniów i narobiły na całkiem nowiutką bluzkę Paulin, to było w porządku?! - spytała brunetka Sophie. - Chyba nagle nie zaczęłyście lubić Paulin? - spytała Nazz. - Po prostu uważamy to za przejaw czystej wredoty, a nie żart. - powiedziała blondynka Sophie. - A ja myślę, że po prostu zazdrościcie nam pomysłowości. - wtrąciła Christine. - Nie zazdrościmy wam takiej głupoty. - powiedziała jedna z Sophie. - Przed wybuchającymi kiblami jakoś nie miałyście oporów. - mówiła Nazz. - A oblanie wodą z odchodami z kibla, tylu uczniów, to chyba coś gorszego niż jakieś gołębie, prawda? Przez chwilę dwie frakcje dziewczyn pojedynkowały się na złowrogie spojrzenia. - Dobrze. - powiedziała blond Sophie. - Chcecie wojny... - powiedziała brunetka Sophie. - ...to będziecie ją miały. - dokończyła Adventure. Dziewczyny wzięły się pod ramię i ruszyły do szkoły. - Patrz, jakie wielce mądre. - mówiła Nazz. - Co one chciały nam pokazać? Że tak dobrze się rozumieją, że jedna po drugiej może dokończyć zdanie? - spytała Chris. - Myślą, że są wyjątkowe bo mają takie same imiona. Ale tak naprawdę zazdroszczą nam pomysłowości. Jak na razie to my zrobiłyśmy najlepsze dowcipy. Pożałują. Paulin starając się przykryć jakoś tą ohydną plamę zrobioną przez gołębia podeszła do Stephanie. - Hej, masz może w szafce jakąś bluzkę? Obojętnie jaką, koszulkę sportową, czy stój cheerleaderki? - spytała. - Mam, a co się stało? - Powiedzmy, że padłam ofiarą gołębia. Stephanie szybko nachyliła się i zaczęła grzebać w torebce, próbując powstrzymać chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. - Szybciej. - poganiała blondynkę Paulin. Steph wyjęła z torebki klucz do swojej szafki i powiedziała: - Oddasz mi po lekcji. - Dzięki. - powiedziała Heller i pobiegła w stronę szafki. - Do zobaczenia. - powiedziała Winner, ciesząc się, że Paulin już pobiegła. Mogła teraz spokojnie się roześmiać. Nagle ktoś do niej podszedł. A to co ta osoba powiedziała, sprawiło, że Winner już nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Izabela stanęła niedaleko Stephanie. Musiała z nią porozmawiać. To czego się dowiedziała dotyczy ich obu - Steph ma prawo wiedzieć. Iza zaczęła iść w jej stronę. Blondyna jak zwykle otoczona była swoją eskortą. Izabela była w stanie znieść obecność Celi i Ari, ale tak się składa, że Steph rozmawiała właśnie z Paulin. A tego Iza znieść nie mogła. Mimo wszystko podeszła do nich. Musiała pogadać ze Steph. Jak się teraz nie odważy, to nie zrobi tego nigdy. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Steph pożegnała się z Pauli i wraz z Celine i Arianą ruszyła w stronę klasy. Wtedy Izabela ją zaczepiła. - Steph. - powiedziała. - Musimy pogadać. Stephanie wybuchła śmiechem, a Aria i Celia jej zawtórowały choć same nie wiedziały z czego się śmieją. Iza postanowiła to przemilczeć. Ostatnie wydarzenia tak ją wytrąciły z równowagi, że nie miała ochoty się z nikim sprzeczać. Miała w nosie docinki Steph. Jak się ostatnio przekonała, są gorsze rzeczy od jakiś sucharów Steph. - A to dobre! Nie dołączysz do cheerleaderek. - Nie o tym chciałam porozmawiać. Aria i Celia wybuchły śmiechem. Steph spojrzała na nie z politowaniem. - To nie odpowiednia chwila. - powiedziała. Dziewczyny zamilkły natychmiast. - O czym chcesz rozmawiać? - To rozmowa dla osobności. - Dobra. - Steph spojrzała na nią podejrzanie. Zwróciła się do swoich pomagierek: - Idźcie na lekcje, ja się trochę spóźnię. Dziewczyny kiwnęły głowami, po czym ruszyły w stronę klasy. Steph poszła do łazienki, a Iza ruszyła za nią. - Łazienka, żartujesz? - powiedziała Izabela. - Tutaj zbiera się najwięcej dziewczyn, każda chce poprawić makijaż. - Od incydentu z eksplodującymi kiblami, nikt tu nie przychodzi. Poza tym jest lekcja, zapomniałaś? - No tak. - To o czym chciałaś rozmawiać? Teraz kiedy Izabela stała na przeciwko Stephanie, nie wiedziała jak to wszystko ubrać w słowa. Cała sytuacja wydawała jej się strasznie absurdalna. Ona i Steph siostrami?! To niemożliwe! Niemożliwe... Ale prawdziwe. Stephanie zrobiła dokładnie taką samą minę jaką robi Iza, kiedy jest zniecierpliwiona. Izabela nie wiedziała jak to ubrać w słowa. Postanowiła walić prosto z mostu. - Wiem, że jesteś adoptowana. - powiedziała. Od razu pożałowała tych słów. Stephanie wpadła w szał. Złapała ją za szyję i uderzyła jej głową w zlew. Miejsce, w które Iza zderzyła się ze zlewem, było tuż pod okiem. Izabela była pewna, że będzie miała w tym miejscu jutro ogromne limo. A to wszystko wydarzyło się w ułamku sekundy. Izabela nie miała pojęcia jak silna jest Stephanie. Dziewczyna zaraz po tym jak spowodowała zderzenie Izy ze zlewem, zaciągnęła ją do kibla. - Skąd to wiesz?! - spytała jadowitym tonem. Izabela zadrżała słysząc jej głos. Stephanie jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wściekła. Najwyraźniej Steph wiedziała o tym, że jest adoptowana. Ale z tego wynika, że nie chciała by ktokolwiek inny się dowiedział. A teraz, kiedy zobaczyła, że Iza wie, wpadła w szał. - Śledzisz mnie, zamierzasz wykorzystać te informacje przeciwko mnie?! - Nie, ja... - zaczęła Iza, jednak Steph nie dała jej dokończyć. Wepchnęła jej głowę do kibla, po czym spłukała wodę, sprawiając, że cała głowa Izabeli zrobiła się mokra. Po chwili złapała ją za włosy i wyciągnęła z kibla, po czym odepchnęła ją jak najdalej od siebie. Izabela wyglądała jak tysiąc nieszczęść. Z siniakiem pod okiem i mokrymi włosami. A Stephanie wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Jak lwica, która chce za chwilę pożreć swą ofiarę. Miała w oczach żądzę mordu. Złapała się za włosy na głowie, wyglądała jak wariatka. Była zła, wstrętna, szalona. - Spróbuj komukolwiek o tym powiedzieć, - wycedziła. - a przekonasz się, że wszystko co wycierpiałaś w tej szkole to dziecinna igraszka. Zamienię twoje życie w piekło! Przerażona Izabela wybiegła z łazienki. Nie zamierzała iść w tym stanie na lekcje. Od razu wybiegła ze szkoły i ruszyła w stronę domu. Co jej przyszło do tego głupiego łba? Po co chciała powiedzieć Stephanie o tym, że są siostrami? Liczyła na to, że się zaprzyjaźnią? Że będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie? Że będą się wszystkim dzielić, wymieniać ubraniami, plotkować, jak bliźniaczki, które się razem wychowywały? Że ich nienawiść starannie pielęgnowana przez tyle lat, zniknie? Jeśli tak właśnie myślała, to się przeliczyła. Stephanie stanęła na przeciwko lusterka. Oparła się o zlew, na który wcześniej popchnęła Izę. To, że jest adoptowana, było jej największym sekretem. A teraz jej największy wróg go poznał. Steph złapała się za głowę. - To nie może być prawda... - wyszeptała. Spojrzała w lusterko. Przeraziła się. Zobaczyła, że ma napuchnięte oczy, tak jakby wstrzymywała się od płaczu. Roztargała sobie włosy. Jej mina wyglądała dość żałośnie. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i wypłukała oczy zimną wodą. Kilka razy zamrugała oczami, czekając aż zniknie ta czerwona opuchlizna, która mogłaby sugerować, że płakała. Dziewczyna odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko, przywracając swojej twarzy charakterystyczny złośliwy, pewny siebie wyraz. Po chwili rozpuściła długi warkocz i przeczesała delikatnie ręką włosy, tak żeby nie było widać jak się roztargała. Już wyglądała lepiej. Pomyślała, że wejdzie do klasy, zachwycając swoimi długimi blond włosami. Nauczycielowi powie, że się czesała, co wywoła oburzenie u dziewczyn, ale za to chłopaków najdzie chęć podrywania jej. Nauczyciel pewnie ochrzani ją za spóźnianie się na lekcje i każe jej zostać po lekcjach. Ale co z tego? Gdyby się dowiedzieli, że właśnie pobiła Izę, miałaby o wiele większe kłopoty.